


Cold and Dark by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Cold and Dark by Laylah performed by Rhea314 & Gwen“Your boyfriend who went off the train for you—did he live?”





	Cold and Dark by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold and Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238742) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Cold and Dark

Author: Laylah

Reader: Rhea314 & Gwen 

Fandom: Baccano

Character: Claire, Lua

Rating: worksafe

Warnings: none (spoilers for some events toward the end of the series)

Summary: “Your boyfriend who went off the train for you — did he live?”

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/238742)

Length 0:04:11, 0:04:14

Mediafire Link: [here with Rhea as Lua, Gwen as the Rail Tracer](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Cold%20and%20Dark%20by%20Laylah%20%28Gwen%20as%20Claire%2C%20Rhea%20as%20Lua%29.mp3), [here Gwen as Lua, Rhea as the Rail Tracer](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Cold%20and%20Dark%20by%20Laylah%20%28Rhea%20as%20Claire%2C%20Gwen%20as%20Lua%29.mp3)


End file.
